wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Putricide
| affiliation = Scourge | faction = Combat | status = Deceased (lore) / Killable | location = Putricide's Laboratory of Alchemical Horrors and Fun, Icecrown Citadel | instance = Icecrown Citadel }} Professor Putricide is a boss in the Plagueworks wing of the Icecrown Citadel raid. It requires high DPS and a lot of movement. This boss is available since January 5, 2010 on US servers and January 6 on EU servers. Abilities * ** * * ** * * * *'Mutated Plague' - unlimited range - This is the disease that is placed upon the target (ie. tanks) by Phase 3 Putricide, stacks, and is cast every 10 seconds. Every 3 seconds, this Mutated Plague debuff left on the target reflects to the entire raid as shadow dmg. The damage is as follows (for 10-man): Up to 2 stacks ~500 dmg, 3 stacks ~1,200 dmg,4 stacks ~2,900 dmg, 5 stacks ~7000 dmg. If two targets (ie tanks) have Mutated Plague, they will each do dmg to the raid according to its stack number. For example, if Tank #1 has 1 stack, and Tank #2 has 5 stacks, Tank #1 will do 500 dmg to the raid every 3 sec while Tank #2 will do 7000 dmg to the raid every 3 sec, both at the same time. Gas Cloud * * * Growing Ooze Puddle * * Volatile Ooze * * Mutated Abomination * * * Strategy The encounter becomes easier with more DPS, so it's possible to use fewer healers and more DPS. 2 healers for 10 player and 5 in 25 should be fine. Putricide enrages 10 minutes after the pull. Mutated Abomination One player (usually one of the tanks) needs to drive a Mutated Abomination during this fight. Mutated Abomination is a disease debuff which must not be cleansed, it is gained by clicking on the table at which Putricide stands initially. If the Abominations dies, a new one is obtained by clicking the table again. During phases 1 and 2, slime pools spawn randomly. The Abomination eats these to gain ooze power. Ooze power is used to snare the adds which spawn. In phase 3, the the tank inside the Abomination will help tank Putricide. Phase 1: 100% to 80% This phase is all about add control. Alternately, a green and a red add spawn from the green and red tank on each side of the room. It's essential to kill each add before the next one spawns. Putricide should be nuked only while no add is up. Since Putricide uses no dangerous AoE abilities, it's safe for the whole raid to stand close to him. Initially, Putricide is tanked next to the Orange tank on the left side of the room. Not long after the pull, Putricide performs an "Unstable Experiment," which spawns a Volatile Ooze (green add) next to the green tank on the right side of the room. Ranged DPS should switch to it immediately and melee DPS should switch to it as soon as it is clear who it is targetting. The Volatile Ooze targets and roots a random player and moves towards its target; the Abomination pilot needs to snare it with Regurgitated Ooze. Upon reaching its target, the ooze explodes for 175,000 damage which is split between all players standing on top of the target. The explosion also throws all affected players away for a few yards. After the explosion, the Ooze acquires a new target and repeats the process. After the Ooze is dead, Putricide and the whole raid should move next to the Green tank. The next Unstable Experiment spawns a Gas Cloud (red add) next to the Orange tank. The Gas Cloud follows a random player and applies Gaseous Bloat, a dot which requires a lot of healing. Gaseous Bloat starts with numerous stacks that decrease over time. Should the Gas Cloud reach its target while stacks still remain, the whole raid takes a large amount of damage, usually leading to a wipe. The target must kite the cloud around the room while everyone else kills it. The abomination pilot should also snare it. After this, the raid and Putricide move back to the Orange tank. The add spawns alternately in a predictable manner. Alternate Tactic (high DPS groups only) After the green add spawns (and after each explosion), it takes a few seconds before it acquires a new target. With high enough DPS, it's possible to set up near the green tank, and kill the add in place, after at most one explosion (as in the standard procedure). This tactic can lead to entering phase 2 even before the first red add spawns. During phase 2, handling of the red add remains unchanged, but green adds can be killed in place every time. Phase 2: 80% to 35% Putricide casts Tear Gas, which stuns the raid for 10 seconds during the phase change. The fight remains basically the same, but Putricide gain two additional abilities: Choking Gas Bomb and Malleable Goo. The Choking Gas Bombs are two flasks which he drops on the ground close to himself. They form an orange cloud on the floor and explode after 20 seconds, killing players within in a 10 yard radius. When he drops them, everybody must move away from the flasks. Malleable Goo looks like a bouncing green slime ball. Putricide randomly targets and tosses the goo to a ranged player. These cause 20,000 AoE damage on impact, and slow attack/cast speeds by 200% on impact. The target must avoid this by moving away from the bouncing balls. Phase 3: 35% to 0% Professor Putricide casts tear gas again and phases. Adds stop spawning, but adds that are up do remain. The Abomination buff is removed and the person inside returns to normal form. Phase 3 is a DPS race, Putricide must be killed in short order (about 80 seconds in 10 player, 120 seconds with 25). Use Heroism/Bloodlust at the start of this phase. Putricide must now be tanked by the Abomination tank. Malleable Goo, Choking Gas Bomb, and Slime Pools continue. Since the person in the Abomination was removed at the start of the phase and is now tanking, the slime pools accumulate and continue growing. Putricide stacks a debuff on his current tank every 10 seconds called Mutated Plague, which has a one-minute expiration timer. This causes damage to the entire group; should a person die from Mutated Plague, or the debuff expire, it heals Putricide for a massive amount. If there are two tanks, Tank #1 should tank it up to 2 stacks (plague does ~500 dmg/3 sec to raid with 1 or 2 stacks), then Tank #2 should tank it up to 2 stacks. After that, the tanks should taunt off each other per stack. With three tanks, each tank should initially get 2 stacks, and then four stacks. Putricide also stacks a buff on himself called Mutated Strength, causing him to do more damage over time. 25-man Differences *Professor Putricide launches two Malleable Goo projectiles rather than just one. *In Phase 3, Mutated Plague triples in damage every stack, therefore three tanks are recommended. Heroic Difficulty On Heroic Difficulty Professor Putricide gains Unbound Plague which lasts 60 seconds, does a small amount of damage every second and jumps to anyone within 3 yards, leaving a debuff every time it jumps called Plague Sickness which increases damage taken from Unbound Plague by 300%, stacking infinitely. Rather than casting Tear Gas on the raid on Heroic Difficulty to change phases, Professor Putricide instead debuffs half the raid with the Ooze Variable and half the raid with the Gas Variable. He then spawns both a Volatile Ooze AND a Gas Cloud at the same time. Players may only attack targets matching their variable. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes Festergut killed: * Rotface killed: * Aggro: * Airlock: * Phase Change on Heroic Difficulty: * Transform: * * Killing a player: * * Berserk: * Death: * Sound files See Sound Files of Icecrown Citadel: Professor Putricide Related Achievements Videos 10-player Normal Encounter Rk2XZ2wBP0s X0GQe_BvX4A 25-player Normal Encounter XreUh_WD_zA qF7eBh7N4ew O2H1dgnCrEk vnVM-YRIxXo dTlarHD93QM 25-player Heroic Encounter tTY443f4UTM 2gYe62roPcg Trivia *The Professor's voice and many parts of his quotes (such as "Good news, everyone!") are based on Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, the mad scientist and owner of Planet Express in Futurama. Patches and Hotfixes * * * References External links Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses Category:Mad scientists Category:Unique models